


Edge

by HeathenVampires



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domme Elsa, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), but yanno, sub Anna, you can headcanon it how you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Anna isn't exactly known for being patient. Personally, she thinks Elsa is both wonderful and evil for doing this to her.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**There's nothing really to this. I just needed to get writing Elsanna smut out of my system.**

**Domme/sub dynamics abound. Written so you can headcanon them as related or not depending on personal preference.  
**

-EA-

Sweat beading on her bare skin, Anna couldn't help but strain against her bonds, hands tied behind her back and ankles tied together, balancing somewhat precariously on her knees.

"Elsa!"

"Hush."

Anna whimpered, muscles tight and thighs shaking. She was _so_ close before Elsa stopped touching her, body still tense with the anticipation.

But then, that was rather the point, as Elsa had told her repeatedly. It was Anna's own fault, so she'd been told. Well, she knew it really; there were rules, and Anna agreed to those rules, and so breaking them came with a cost. Elsa had ordered her to _edge_ herself, without climax, on the nights she was away for work the week before. Anna did her best, she really did... but she failed on day four to stop before she came, so lost in the moment as she pictured Elsa's hands instead. And, because she couldn't lie to Elsa, she'd confessed the truth to her Domme.

And now Anna was paying for it dearly. Since Elsa's return, she hadn't been allowed to come. Not once! Though it wasn't for lack of trying, nor lack of stimulation. Elsa had her tied up in all manner of ways, left marks on her body with all manner of implements, and _still_ Anna was denied. Five days and counting...

"If you can't be quiet, I'll have to gag you."

That was one of Elsa's biggest teases, because she _knew_ Anna couldn't keep quiet. Elsa often enjoyed that fact immensely, and dedicated many, _many_ hours to discovering the myriad of noises she could draw from Anna.

When Anna proved she couldn't keep quiet, Elsa tsked and rolled her eyes before reaching up under the skirt of her dress, fumbling a little before her underwear slid to the ground. Anna's heart quickened in her chest as Elsa stepped delicately out of them and picked them up. Fingers gripped Anna's chin roughly, though Elsa's eyes were gentle as she looked over her lovers flushed face.

"Open up."

Anna complied, mouth soon filled by damp fabric that tasted like Elsa. The fingers on her jaw softened, moved to stroke her cheek.

"Can you still tap-out, and click your fingers?"

She couldn't speak to safeword now, so Elsa was asking for the non-verbal safewords. Anna managed to tap her hands, and clicked her fingers, which made Elsa smile sweetly at her.

"Very good."

Anna glowed with the praise, leaning in to Elsa's hand and humming around her makeshift gag when Elsa continued to caress her face gently. With those big blue eyes and her soft, platinum blonde hair, pale freckles across her snow-white cheeks, Elsa _looked_ a lot more sweet and innocent than Anna knew she could be, though Elsa had said the same of Anna with her 'beguiling' smiles.

The gag didn't entirely silence her, but it quieted her somewhat as Elsa pinched one straining nipple between her fingers, tugging almost idly as though simply testing Anna's response. She _knew_ what it did to Anna, the delightful spikes of pain and pleasure rolling through her. If she really tried, Elsa could make her come through nipple play alone. Anna wished it was one of those times.

Instead, Elsa just teased her over and over, switching sides and alternating between rough tugs and gentle rubs, eyes sparkling with desire when Anna moaned and shuddered, already feeling the steady climb of a _long_ awaited orgasm beginning to build. Fingers trailed down her quivering stomach, skipping past where Anna ached to be touched so Elsa could drag her nails up the sensitive inside of her thigh. The muscle twitched under her touch, Elsa's smirk growing wider. Anna whined against her gag, jolted as Elsa landed a small, sharp slap against her thigh.

"I told you to keep quiet."

How was she to keep quiet? Elsa had been tormenting her for _days_ now, and Anna was never especially patient anyway. Elsa let her catch her breath for just a minute, and then there were fingers on her clit, moving in quick, firm strokes that had Anna teetering on the edge of a climax all over again in seconds. Her Domme knew the signs though, pulled her hand away in time to leave Anna shaking, sobbing, keening desperately at the denial.

Elsa frowned when Anna spat out her gag, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I can't feel my hands."

"Oh!"

Her squirming must have tightened the knots, or maybe she'd just been tied up for too long, but the first thing Anna became aware of when the shudders of her approaching climax faded was the numbness in her fingertips. Elsa had the knots off her wrists in no time, rubbing Anna's hands to encourage blood flow. As soon as the pressure of the ropes was gone, Anna's hands felt fine.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You wanna stop?"

Anna immediately shook her head, but Elsa removed the other ropes from her ankles, had Anna crawl up on the bed and stretch out on her back.

"Are we stopping?"

She pouted; for all her sounds of complaint earlier, Anna _loved_ what Elsa did to her. To her great delight, Elsa shook her head.

"Not at all, but you've chafed from the ropes."

Anna looked, realised Elsa was right as she took in the red marks on wrists and ankles. Now she was satisfied, Elsa shoved her underwear back in Anna's mouth, put her hands up above her head and told her to keep them there.

"You move, I stop."

Elsa was _evil,_ Anna decided, loving every second as fingers trailed down her neck, goosebumps erupting all over her body despite how warm and flushed she felt. Her hands occasionally just wandered over Anna's body, stroked her bare belly, nails scraping down her sides or tickling along the curve of her ribs when Anna's back arched up.

"Have I told you how lovely you are to play with? How beautiful you look, especially when you get all needy?"

Her words were punctuated by playful tugs on her nipples, Anna's legs twitching, her toes curling into the bed. Anna could only pant and moan helplessly into her gag, hands starting to come up before she remembered and forced them back down, attempting to give Elsa her best pleading expression. Elsa continued to tease her, slowing to rub her cool thumb back and forth on the heated skin below Anna's hipbone.

"Hmm. I _could_ take pity on the poor needy thing I've turned you in to. However, if i do, you'll have to start all over again, and keep going until you reach a whole week. Is it worth it?"

Anna gave some thought to it - it sounded a very attractive deal, until she considered the torture of the last five days. She could hold out for two more, _or_ come now and then start all over again...

"Worth it!"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, then plucked the gag from her mouth with a somewhat indulgent smile.

"What was that?"

"I _said_ it's worth it."

Fingers brushing the bottom of her belly, Anna tingled with mounting anticipation. Swollen and needy, her body begged for Elsa's touch.

"Are you sure? Only two more days."

"Don't care, I _need_ it..."

Her voice trailed off as Elsa rubbed in circles, each circle bringing her fingers closer to Anna's aching clit, leaving Anna wondering if she was going to come just from the _thought_ of Elsa touching her properly.

"Last chance to back out before you have to start over."

Elsa murmured, voice liquid silk against Anna's ear as one finger feathered a nearly non-existent touch over wanting nerves.

" _Elsa..."_

Elsa's breath hitched at the way Anna gasped her name (at least, that was Anna's assumption), and _finally_ she gave Anna what she desperately needed. It was quick and hard and _perfect,_ Elsa's fingers curling up inside Anna as her thumb rubbed her clit. Anna clenched around Elsa's fingers to try and hold them in, but her lover merely continued to thrust them in and out of her, Anna so wet that they slipped back and forth with ease.

The four days edging by herself were _nothing_ compared to five being edged at Elsa's hands, bound and beaten and teased until she felt like she'd lose her mind to it all.

When Elsa ducked down, tongue working her skillfully alongside knowing fingers, Anna couldn't hold back. The building heat consumed her completely, full-body spasms wracking her and Elsa continued to drag out the explosive climax, driving Anna even higher with fingers and tongue until her moans of rapture became whimpers for mercy.

Elsa looked Anna over, chest heaving as she fought to draw enough breath, dizzy with the intensity of the orgasm she'd gone through. _Fuck,_ that was something else entirely. Cool fingers soothed over her forehead, pushing sweaty hair up and waiting for Anna to be able to see straight again.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy! Wow. That was... definitely worth the wait."

Letting out a lovely little laugh, Elsa leant down and kissed her with damp lips, Anna's own taste there but she ignored it in favour of leaning up to chase Elsa's mouth. When the blonde withdrew, her eyes were glittering with mischief.

"We'll see if you still feel that way when I leave you waiting a whole week."

-EA-

**Maybe I can focus on something else now the Elsanna need has been sated. For me. I don't know how much anyone else enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I needed to get some Elsanna out of my system, so I figured I'd add to the one shot I wrote months back, cus who doesn't love a little D/s Elsanna?**

**Assume everything that happens in this chapter was discussed and consented to prior to happening.  
**

-EA-

Despite not being able to hold out for the entirety of the week the first time around, Anna was entirely confident she could manage it when Elsa said she had to start over. Since Anna had already agreed to the re-start, Elsa had _really_ worn her out that night, and made Anna come so many times she _ached_ the next day. But she felt like she'd accumulated enough orgasms to see her through the seven days, and so when Elsa warned her about the wait the next morning, Anna was _totally_ confident she was gonna do it.

No problem!

And _oh,_ how wrong she was. As though determined to truly drive her mad that week, Elsa had somehow managed to tease and torment her _even more._

With so much practice at playing Anna's body to the very edge and over it, Elsa knew _exactly_ how far she could go, how much Anna could take before she'd come whether she was supposed to or not. Elsa knew how to bring Anna to the very edge with rough slaps and gentle strokes alike, depending whether she wanted Anna sloppy and bruised or whining and needy (or sometimes, a delightfully frustrating mix of the two).

By day two, Anna's confidence was shaky.

By day three, her confidence in holding out all week was entirely gone.

By day four, she was completely convinced Elsa was pure evil and she loved her all the more for it.

Elsa had already sworn there would be no respite that week, no matter how much Anna begged, and she told her that again as she bent a naked Anna over a chair, tying her wrists to the legs. The slightly scratchy surface of the seat chafed at her belly and breasts, scuffing at her nipples whenever her body jolted. She had no way to balance herself if the chair tipped over, the spreader bar between her ankles and the angle Elsa had left her legs at meaning her knees didn't quite touch the floor keeping her precarious, unable to stay still but unable to get up either. Her trust was entirely in Elsa ensuring she didn't go tumbling down.

"If you start to get a head rush or any numbness, let me know. I'll be checking in."

Her voice was _so_ soft against Anna's ear, thumb rubbing a soothing circle on the side of her neck. With her head hung over, she was liable to get a little dizzy, and Anna _gl_ _owed_ with the reminder that no matter how mean she was when she was teasing her to insanity and back, Elsa loved and cherished her completely. Anna strained her neck so she could look up at Elsa, enjoying the heat in her eyes and the light flush across her pale cheeks. It was a heady thing simply to know _she_ could affect Elsa like that, body thrumming with pride that Elsa lost her usually rigid composure more easily with Anna than anybody else. The snowy colour of her hair only highlighted how pink her cheeks were, loosened strands brushing against her face.

Elsa's skin was almost always cool to the touch, and it provided such a lovely contrast as her fingers roamed Anna's flushed skin, finding that ticklish spot around her ribcage and making Anna squirm. The rough weave of fabric under her rubbed at her nipples, leaving Anna to whimper weakly as Elsa's fingers slid down over the curve of her backside, ignoring where Anna _needed_ to be touched to focus instead on dragging manicured fingernails over the back of Anna's thighs. They left maddening tingles in their wake that only made Anna wetter, unable to close her legs or even move her hips for any semblance of relief from it.

Even so, Anna whined in complaint when Elsa's hands disappeared altogether.

"Hush, I'm getting you something."

Anna quivered in anticipation as she heard Elsa's footsteps, the heeled boots she'd know even if she were blindfolded clacking against the floor. Her footsteps returned soon after, and Elsa squatted down in front of Anna, fingers curling under her chin to tip Anna's head up.

"How are you feeling?"

She could have answered in lots of ways - unbelievably horny and _desperate_ would both have been correct, but Anna knew what Elsa was asking, and answered accordingly.

"Good. No head rush, no numbness. Just don't let me fall."

Her voice dropped slightly toward the end, but Anna was completely reassured by the sweet smile and gentle kiss Elsa gave her.

"I never would. Since to use this" Elsa held up something that made Anna clench in response, breath already hitching "I'll be behind you, I got you something in case you can't speak."

Sometimes Anna forgot how to _say_ her safeword, which was a good sign she was too out of it to keep going, but Elsa had found that it took longer for Anna to reach a point she couldn't at least make some signal, and so she gave her a little bell. With the handle tucked in to her tight grip, it was small and jingled happily with only a small movement of Anna's hand. It wouldn't be alerting anyone far away, but for Elsa who was only going to be behind her, it was perfect. Elsa kissed her again, then straightened up. Anna kept her head up to watch her Dominant's lithe form risen to full height, hugely enjoying the view before Elsa moved again and Anna let her head fall back down.

A few little open-hand slaps warmed her skin up nicely, followed by Elsa's cool hand rubbing and squeezing, one finger straying down and dipping in to test just how hot and wet Anna already was.

"Such a needy little thing, aren't you?"

Anna could only nod, squirming slightly and wishing she had _any_ leverage to try and get Elsa's finger deeper. Instead, the finger disappeared, leaving a sticky trail along her inner thigh before Elsa's hands disappeared entirely. A leather loop trailed over her skin, Anna's body humming with anticipation.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Anna agreed, and it only a few beats before she heard that tell-tale sound that preceded leather snapping across her skin. Smooth and flexible as the crop Elsa took to her was, it still _hurt._ Of course, it hurt in all the ways Anna loved, a burning, stinging line across her backside that made her whole body jump, before fading into a lingering heat across the surface of her skin. If Elsa was in the mood (and Anna agreed), she could be rougher, but whether it was because Anna had helped her learn to ride a horse and she valued the connection, or simply because it just suited her elegant hands so well, the riding crop was a favourite of hers. The loop was good for teasing, but the firm shaft of the crop was _just right_ for a medium level pain session.

The second snap was better than the first, hurting in all the same ways but _more_ with her skin already sensitive from the first hit. Her slender frame meant that her ass was really the only place fleshy enough to be safe for impact, though Elsa occasionally left a few burning lines across the back of her thighs when she wanted to watch Anna limp the next day. Anna adored those days, feeling the lingering ache and seeing Elsa's pretty mouth curl up into a playful, dangerous smirk as she watched Anna's movements. Sometimes she'd beckon Anna over and have her lift her skirt just to expose those marks...

The third snap brought Anna straight out of her wandering thoughts, followed by Elsa's voice as she checked Anna was still alright to keep going. She could definitely take more hits, but the position added a strain that Elsa was mindful of the whole way through.

"M'fine."

She was drooling a bit, but that always happened when her head was hanging. Elsa always cleaned up her face with a light laugh and stroked her hair...

The fourth snap of the crop across her skin landed on her other cheek, bringing the same delicious heat to that side of her ass, followed by the fifth and sixth impacts, six crossing over four and five so there were points that burned just a little hotter. It had her heart pounding faster, and Anna realised she was starting to get pretty dizzy from the rush.

She tried to say she needed to get up, but found she couldn't quite get the words out and managed to shake the bell. Anna dimly heard the crop hit the floor, followed by Elsa coming around to her head again. One look at Anna's face was all it took to have Elsa undoing the knots at her wrists, and Anna was just about coherent enough to thrill in her lovers strength when Elsa lifted her up completely and carried her over to the bed to lay her face-up. Her torso hurt a bit from the chair, but it was nothing really and her head started to clear as soon as she was laid down properly. A beautiful lady was leaning over her, damp cloth on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy! Seriously, as soon as you turned me right way up, I was good. Feel free to keep going!"

Her ass already hurt and each time she moved, the bed rubbed at it, which sent a jolt straight to where Anna was still wet and throbbing with need. With the dizziness abated, Anna found her arousal climbing up again. Clearly, she was so hot for Elsa even _aftercare_ was turning her on. Elsa removed the bar that kept her ankles apart, then slapped Anna's thigh when she tried to squeeze her legs together stealthily.

"I know what you're doing."

Pouting, Anna was just about to lose hope in Elsa continuing to tease her again when she saw her Domme heading over to where she kept their favourite toys. Admiring the view as Elsa bent over, Anna's eyes widened when Elsa straightened up with a pair of cuffs and some instruments that were far more for pleasure than pain. Whimpering as she realised she'd still not be coming just yet, Anna still spread her legs at a pointed look and raised her hands when asked.

 _Three more days..._ she reminded herself.

-EA-

**I've left this sort of... open ended so I can come back to it again some time. Idk when that will be, this was entirely self indulgent cus I thought of Elsanna and a riding crop. But I thought some folk would appreciate a lil Anna getting teased.  
**


End file.
